This invention relates to automobile seats. More particularly, the invention relates to an automobile seat having an adjustable thigh support.
In the field of automobile seats it is becoming increasingly popular and advantageous from the standpoint of occupant comfort to provide seats that adjust in contour to accommodate the different body shapes and seating comfort pecularities of different occupants. This is particularly desirable in automobile seating arrangements due to the wide range of different persons that occupy the vehicle seat.
One area of the occupants body for which it is particularly desirable to provide adjustable support is at the persons thigh.